


A Short Trip To The Library

by fantasticofadal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Lols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticofadal/pseuds/fantasticofadal
Summary: Hermione Granger and Eliza Fawley have a good thing going on, but how long can it last?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story posted on this account so lol

Ron was being even more frustrating than usual that day. He sat, shoveling food into his mouth, spraying everyone with mashed potato while blathering on about the Chudley Cannons and their prospects now that some star Chaser was back from a bludger induced head injury. His hand movements were becoming more and more urgent, despite the looks of disgust that Lavender and Parvati were shooting him. Harry had his usual glazed over eye look. Ron began to wave the _Evening Prophet_ in front of his face.

"....and then once we sign Aidan Lynch from Kenmare,-he's moving to England anyway you know because his son will be starting Hogwarts in a few years and his wife wants to be 'close to her son' or something, even though it's really just a floo away isn't it?- wait what was I saying?"

"Something about once Aidan Lynch joins the Cannons" Hermione said with a sigh, turning the page of her book and resigning herself to further rants about Quidditch.

"Oh yeah, thanks Hermione" Ron smiled as he ruffled his hair " Once Lynch joins the set up - he is a bloody good seeker don't let the World cup fool you, he was up agaisnt _Krum_ that day!- The Cannons will really be on the rise. I think we might have a chance not this year but maybe next year"

Despite the brief look of distaste on Rons face when Krum was mentioned, he hadn't been so enthusiastic or happy about anything in a long time. The death of Sirius and the Battle of the Department of Mysteries had been hard on all of them. Physically for Ron- he still had scars from the brains- and mentally for Harry who was even more reserved than usual this year. Hermione realised early on that she needed a distraction, something else to focus on beyond school work, she had found one in the library during the first few weeks of school. While Ron continued to discuss wonky feints and Aidan Lynch's record catching the snitch, Hermiones attention was quickly drawn to her distraction whistiling as she left the Great Hall in a sweep of yellow and black. Although it wasn't a Tuesday, and she really should have been studying, Hermione jumped up out of her bench. Ron looked up puzzled.

"Oh, so sorry Ron but I do have to get some study in tonight. I think I'll head to the library" Snapping her book shut and pushing it into her bag, Hermione swung the bag onto her back and made to leave before Ron grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to go tonight d'yu? We haven't talked like this in ages have we Harry?" His eyes were wide and his lip pouting. Harry made a unintelligable noise which Ron took as aggreement. "C'mon study can wait, just stay here with us"

Hermione felt her stomach drop in disapointment, and then guilt. She should  _want_ to spend time with Harry and Ron. At the moment though, she had someone else completely on her mind. Smoothing out her robes and clearing her throat she spoke in the most diplomatic tone possible  "I'm sorry Ron,- and Harry- but that Charms essay on the  _Auguamenti_ charm is due on Friday and I want to get a good start on it before tomorrow in case I get Arthimancy homework, but this weekend is Hogsmeade! We can talk more then"

Ron looked as unimpressed as Hermione felt during his Quidditch talk and gruffly said "Bye" before Hemione ran out of the Great Hall, her robes flying behind her and relief swarming in her stomach. Just as she made it through the third archway a tug on her robes sent her tumbling to the ground. Hermiones head hit the stone floor and her eyes scrunched closed as she heard a ringing in her ears. Instinctively reaching for her wand and expecting to see Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson above her she pointed her wand upwards.

"Oh Merlin! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry- here let me take a look at your head" 

Hermione felt herself be tilted upwards and opened her stinging, bleary eyes. Holding her was Eliza Fawley. Her _distraction_. Her wide eyes raking over Hermione while biting her lip she took out her wand and swept it over Hermiones body. Her eyes narrowing in concentration and then darting back up to meet Hermiones. Ice blue and brown connecting. 

"That was just a diagnostic spell, I'll fix you up now" Another wave of the light wooded wand, this time over the back of her head and the word  _Vulnera Sanentur_ said with clarity left Hermione feeling less woozy. Eliza once again apologised "I'm so sorry I just wanted to pull you into my arms like one of those stupid Celestina Warbeck songs, I didn't think you would fall!" She bunched up her cloak and used it to wipe the tears off of Hermiones face.

"You are so unbearably and habitually silly" Hermione pushed herself up out of Elizas arms and started walking ahead. Eliza hurried after her and swung her arm around Hermiones shoulder with one arm and loosening her scarf with her other hand. Once the Hufflepuff scarf was no longer around her neck she wound it around her arm and used it to whip Hermione.

"Oh- stop it would you?" Hermione said with a small smile "Why did you even have that on? The castle isn't cold or anything"

"Well I had to gain your attention somehow, and yellow is a pretty bright colour so I thought if I walked past your table enough you'd stop drooling over Weasley and look at  _me_ for once" It was said with jest and Hermione knew it, but that didn't make the words any less maddening. 

"I was not drooling over Ron" Hermione growled, grabbed Elizas hand, and linked their fingers together as they made their way up the stairs to the seventh floor. She placed a kiss on Elizas lips and clenched her hand tighter. "Why were you wearing the scarf, really?

"Well I had to hide these, now didn't I?" Eliza said blushing, with her free hand she pushed her blonde hair away from her neck to where there were deep purple bruises dotted around her neck. 

"Why didn't you just heal them or something, I can do it now if you want" Hermione went to get her wand out of her robes but was stopped by a chuckle from Eliza. 

"Well, its just that you're very possesive... I didn't want to upset you by getting rid of them" Eliza almost made it through her sentence with a straight face but failed, her face lighting up and her chest shaking with laughter. 

"You wore a scarf all day so that you could say that to me didn't you?"

"Yes" 

"Unbelieveable. I surround myself with idiots and Quidditch fanatics" Eliza rested her head on Hermiones shoulder and smiled leaning into her.

"I'm both!" Eliza said and hopped up the remaining steps backwards, she was particularly energetic today and it showed in how wide her eyes were.

"You aren't fanatical about Quidditch" Hermione knew that Eliza  _played_ Quidditch. She was a beater for the Hufflepuff team, which Hermione was made very aware of whenever she traced her fingers down Elizas arm. The wiery muscles protruding from her arms were  _simply lovely_. "You play, you don't talk about it at all"

A very serious look came over Elizas face and she slowed down, waiting for Hermione to reach the top of the stairs. "Thats because you find it really boring, me and Zacharias talk about it for hours in the dormitory" 

Hermione felt the corners of her lips curl up and realised how much she appreciated the girl in front of her. "Talk about it now" she grabbed Elizas hand and drew her whole body into herself.

"Well, there's talk that Aidan Lynch, the Irish seeker is moving to an English club. Personally that would be terrible for the Kestrels. So I decided to start a petition to send to the owners of the club to convince them to not sell THE ONLY international standard player playing for us. All the Irish students in Hogwarts have signed,And because of my family name, Father thinks it will be accepted by the club owners for review. However it would also be terrible for Irish Quidditch. We need as many of our top players playing in Ireland to provide a good network for the young players coming through,the youth system. Most of the money in Quidditch is centered around the English clubs which is just pure corruption, because the people on top in the Department of Magical sports and games are all English and pump money into their favoured teams"

"I thought Ron said Lynch wanted to move to England? because his son is coming to Hogwarts"

"Nah thats just code for the 'Kestrels aren't paying me enough'. Hopefully though with this pressure the owners can see how much we need him on our team and find a few galleons somewhere. At least until I leave school and take over the Department to fix all of this corruption" Eliza ended her statement with a clap of her hands and a lick of her lips.

Hermione looked up and realised they were at their destination, they walked up and down the corridor three times until a door appeared. "Well I do love taking down corrupt systems, so if you need help I'm in!" Hermione would always support Eliza, she still wore Hermiones S.P.E.W badge with pride over her prefect badge, and she showed interest in things well past what most usually saw. It was heartening and refreshing.

As they dragged each other inside the room, filled with a large yellow and black bed ,gold and red pillows and vanilla scented candles. They giggled and crashed their lips together tugging one another closer, ready for a very thorough study session. For which the finished charms essays in the corner of the room could attest for.


	2. Guessing games

“Sooooo, who you lovin’? 

 

Eliza's focus on her astronomy homework was broken by Hannah Abbots persistent questioning. She ignored Hannah and finished filling in her  _ Dunhuang star chart.  _ Astronomy was one of her best subjects and nothing, not even the relentless teasing from her housemates would stop her from completing this piece of work which had been put off for weeks.

 

“Well…?” Hannah asked waving her wand over Eliza's work to dry the ink “Who have you been running off with these last few weeks?”

 

“Nobody, you’re always imagining things. I’ve been going to the library most nights, I just didn’t realise how hard N.E.W.T Transfiguration would be. I’ve been needing to catch up” Eliza folded her work and placed it inside her well used star chart. 

 

“You don’t really seem to be struggling in Transfiguration though at all, you did a near perfect conjuration of birds the other day” chimed in Susan Bones, as she sat down on the armchair opposite Hannah.

 

Eliza was sitting on the ground, in between her two best friends and she knew she wasn’t going to escape their inquiries this time. “Okay fine I am sort of seeing somebody”

 

Hannah and Susan looked at each other and in unison said “We know” then Hannah continued on “We just want to know who, we know they aren't in Hufflepuff we’ve already asked around”

 

“You can guess if you want, but I’m not supposed to tell anyone” Eliza knew she was in a sticky situation. Hermione didn’t want anybody to know yet, in her own words she didn't want  _ “Harry or Ron to find out on the Hogwarts grapevine”  _ Eliza was happy to comply, she loved keeping secrets and holding it over her friends. They would never guess she was seeing, Hermione Granger, who hated quidditch and went off on crazy adventures every second day. 

 

“So they’re ashamed of you?” Susan asked, a look of outrage on her face. “They are so not worth it if they aren’t going to flaunt you ‘Liza, you’re so great” Hannah nodded, agreeing .

 

“No, it’s nothing like that. She’s just not ready yet that's all. I can look after myself don’t worry” Eliza felt something poking into her bum and tumbled around to see what it was. A quill, Hermione's black and gold one was stuck in her yellow robe with a big splotch of ink covering her backside. “Oh for Merlin's sake, can one of you fix this please?” she asked pointing to the ink stain.

 

“That’s what you get for insisting on sitting on the floor” Hannah pointed her wand at Eliza “Shall I cast  _ engorgio _ ? I’m sure your mystery girl would love that” She giggled

 

Eliza spluttered as Hannah and Susan shared a laugh. “Just get it over with you git” Eliza felt the back of her robes dry up and sat down again taking all of the paper on the ground sprawled around her and stuffing it haphazardly into her bag. “If you want to guess go ahead, but I’m only going to confirm it if you get the right person.”

 

“Okay” Hannah began “We know it isn’t anyone in Hufflepuff because in your own words it’s a bit “incesteous”, I can’t see you going for anybody in the younger years because you’d be nearly two years older than them”

 

“I could be a cougar” 

 

“No you couldn’t, you wouldn’t do it with a Slytherin because the only decent one is Greengrass and she  _ is  _ your actual cousin so that would definitely be incesteous. That leaves 6th year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors” Hannah concluded

 

“Or a teacher, you know that crush I’ve had on McGonagall forever. I could’ve charmed her, who knows? maybe that's why I’ve been working on transfiguration”

 

“Oh shut up. A fine woman like her would never fall for your simple tricks, It’s probably going to be someone from the DA, am I right?” Eliza was getting nervous now. Susan and Hannah had narrowed it down quite a lot.

 

“You have two guesses and then I’m going to the library” Eliza had planned to meet up with Hermione the next night, but the chances of her being in the library were quite high, and if she wasn’t she could always read a book- or just head back to the common room.

 

“Yeah the “library” we know what that means. These days you’re way too happy after coming back from that god awful place” scoffed Hannah “I’ll have one guess and Susan will have the other, and then you can go sneak off to the library, Susan you go first”

 

Eliza took a deep breath and nodded. She resigned herself to lying if one of them guessed the right answer. She couldn’t betray Hermione's trust, even for her best friends and their nosy nature.

 

“Okay, so I think it’s somebody that you went off to the Ministry with last year” Eliza gulped audibly “and that leaves Lovegood, Weasley and Granger. Granger is far too stuffy for you and Weasley is too similar with the whole Quidditch thing going on, and of course her obvious  _ obsession  _ with Potter. That leaves Lovegood, who oddly enough I think would be perfect for you. You are just the right amount of wacky for her”

 

Eliza shook her head, “Nope Susan was right I’m not a cougar. Lovegood is in 5th year and she also sort of intimidates me” Eliza shivered and turned to Hannah who was looking her right  in the eye.

 

Hannahs eyes narrowed “I think you’re trying to throw me off the scent saying I was right. It must be Weasley! Ginny Weasley. You two could talk about stupid flying balls and hexes. This better not mean you’re going to go all slack in the Gryffindor match because you don't want to hit her, d'ya hear me Fawley?”

 

“You’re wrong. It’s not Ginny, you guys failed. How does  _ that _ feel you pieces of troll dung, trying to get me to squirm you evil- I’m going to go to the library and research the best ‘friend silencing potions’ don’t wait up for me”

 

The last thing Eliza saw was Hannah and Susan with their heads together, whispering, no doubt about her own love life. She hurried along the corridors, only realizing halfway to the library that she was still wearing her yellow dressing robe. Madam Pince gave her an odd look as she trotted into the library. It was completely empty except for one person sitting in the corner desk away from Pince’s prying eyes. Hermione.

 

Eliza sat down opposite Hermione, who was engrossed in what looked like Ancient Runes “Hello there” she said in her deepest voice, looking at Hermione as she jolted. 

 

“Merlin's Pants, you scared me” Hermione said clutching her chest “What are you doing here?”

 

“Ouch, thats not much of a welcome” pouted Eliza, she reached out and clutched Hermione's hand. Hermione pulled Eliza's calloused hand up to her lips and kissed it softly.

 

“Hello darling, how was your day? Why are you here? What are you wearing? I love you” Hermione sang in a sickeningly sweet voice, tilting her head and smiling.

 

“Well let me just tell you. Susan and Hannah were trying to guess who I was seeing and they got really close so I had to get out of there quickly, and funnily enough you were the first thing that popped into my head - also can you Transfigure this into something less stupid”

 

After Hermione had furrowed her brows for a while, and sat upright pointing her wand at Eliza, a change occurred. Eliza was now wearing a normal witches robe, but it was still yellow “Thanks” Eliza said dryly as Hermione smiled. It quickly turned into a frown.

 

“Thank you for not telling them, I swear I will tell Harry and Ron soon but they’re both just completely clueless and I don’t know how to even approach them after the whole Viktor mess, it’s just all a bit much. What if they hate me? Harry was raised in the muggle world, what if he isn’t okay with it? And Ron! He’ll think I’m picking the enemies side again. I also just don’t know what this rune says” Hermione finished, red rising to her cheeks.

 

Eliza pulled the rune book over to her side of the desk and studied the rune Hermione had been pointing at. She looked up and saw Hermione waiting for her to say something “I think it says ‘calm down’. Honestly Hermione, I don’t mind when you tell them and if they take it badly- which they won’t- I can beat them up for you especially if Ron thinks  _ I’m _ the enemy. Seriously Harry has much bigger problems than your sexuality with You Know Who after him, and he’s a very accepting guy- not You Know Who, Harry is the accepting one” Eliza smiled goofily at her girlfriend and then looked back down at the rune “also I know I wasn’t the best at Runes in my day but I think this means ‘peaceful’.” Hermione snorted “No, really it might be the one thing I remembered check it out”

 

“I’d rather check you out” Hermione smirked and wrote down peaceful next to the rune. “Come on this is done, d’yu want to head out?” 

 

Eliza nodded, and they walked hand in hand through the castle heading towards the seventh floor. “I like being a prefect, it means we can just walk about and Filch won’t give out to us”

 

“There’s more to being a prefect than the privileges you know” replied Hermione

 

“I know, I like helping the first years with their homework. Some of them are so funny, it’s like they’re purposefully saying the spells wrong or something”

 

“They probably are, just so that they can spend more time with you” Hermione leaned into Eliza as she said this, breathing in her scent and pushing her against the castle wall. Their faces too close for Eliza not to be a bit jittery, she swallowed.

 

“Why are you being so nice to me today” Eliza asked, looking into deep brown eyes and inhaling a musky scent, that was all Hermione.

 

“You cheered me up earlier, and I think you need a reward” Hermione had a cruel smirk on her lips and leant forward, initiating a kiss which Eliza leant into. It was soft and so was the body pressed up against her. She felt Hermione's hair tickle her cheek and couldn't help the smile spread across her face.

 

Hermione leant back and her eyes sparkled with mischief. She reached up to Eliza’s face and put her hands on either side, pulling Eliza into her. Just as Eliza was beginning to completely lose herself a sharp gasp separated herself and Hermione. Hermione swung around whipping out her wand and shielding Eliza with her body.

 

“I  _ knew  _ it was someone from our year!” Hannah exclaimed clapping her hands together, not seeming to notice the wand that was in her face. Susan seemed more cautious and pushed Hermiones wand downward.

  
“You two are unbelievable!” Eliza said, she sent two jelly legs jinxes at her friends and dragged Hermione away, looking for some  _ privacy _ .


	3. Quidditch blues

It was the fourth weekend of November, and as was usual in the Hogwarts calendar this was marked by the Ravenclaw vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Eliza Fawley was performing her pre-match ritual, of eating eggs on toast with tea and talking last-minute tactics with her captain Zacharias Smith. Everyone in their house knew to leave them to it when they were in Quidditch mode. So there was plenty of space around the two players.

“Chang is a decent seeker, and their Chasers are no slouches either. We need you to focus all your efforts on bombarding the three of them with bludgers as soon as they get the quaffle. We can’t let them rack up a load of points, I won’t be able to claw it all back on my own and with those two being our other options it looks like I will be on my own”

Zacarias gestured with his thumb to the other end of the Hufflepuff table where three excitable third years were sitting. Bianca and Robin, the two new chasers were both constantly under fire from their captain. Robin had a tendency to freeze just when he was about to shoot, and Bianca was always dropping the quaffle. They weren’t the ideal Chasers, but both were committed and great team players.

“Hey, don’t write them off just yet Zach, together they’re the complete player. Besides, we’ve never seen them play a game. They could surprise us.”

“Yeah, right” Zacharias scoffed “don’t even get me started on Costello, they’re useless. They can barely even hold the bat let alone hit the bludger. I don’t know how you convinced me to let them on the team, they’re so small”

This was a conversation that had been recurring since the Quidditch tryouts. As the two most senior and long-standing players on the Hufflepuff team, Zacharias and Eliza spent a lot of time discussing Quidditch practices, with Eliza focusing on defense and Zacharias focusing his efforts on the attack. As Eliza was the established beater, Zach had allowed her to pick her partner.

“They are good, and they’ll prove it to you today. Certainly better than that unskilled brute you wanted as a beater.” Eliza not only believed this about Emmo, but also felt a need to defend them as a fellow Irish person.

“I just feel, that there are too many weak people on this team. We lack strength. Look at Slytherin, their whole team are boys and nobody wants to mess with them because they’re so strong”

“Don’t make me hex you, Smith. We both know you’re trying to get a rise out of me now, which isn’t a good idea when I’m just about to be given a bat”

“Fine, I’ll cease my ‘sexism’ or whatever you call it. I still think we’ve got a long day ahead of us though.”

Eliza put her hand on Zach’s shoulder. He only let the people closest to him see him not be an arrogant pig, and that happened rarely. This was one of those times.

“Chanel Ced in your pre-match speech, and mention all the good Hufflepuff traits- oh - and mention how we play for each other or something. I think we can win Zach, I really do. Sure all their players are older and wiser, but we have _heart_ ”

Eliza clutched her robes on the left side of her chest and stared, straight-faced into Zacharias’s eyes until she could no longer hold her laugh in. A smile bursting across her face she added:

“Don’t be as cheesy as that just was” she smirked at the look of distaste on his face.

“Thanks for the advice Fawley, I’ll be sure _not_ to follow it. I’m going to take this lot down to the changing rooms. You coming?”

Someone had caught the eye of Eliza, and she barely heard Zach’s voice.

“What? Oh no you go ahead I want to finish this” she said, pointing to her empty plate.

“Right, weirdo” Zach muttered as he walked towards the rest of the team clapping his hands and barking orders at them.

Eliza strolled out of the great hall jerking her head towards the exit, while her eyes met with a deep brown pair. Soon after she went through the doorway, Hermione appeared. They slipped into a hidden alcove.

“What were you laughing at with Smith?” Hermione asked, frowning “He’s not funny”

“I said something funny,” Eliza said, holding up her hands “I’m allowed to do that aren’t I?”

“You’re allowed, but you don’t know how. Anyway, I just don’t like him. He’s a foul, arrogant pig.”

Eliza ignored the slight dig at her humour “He’s not that bad, and besides he’s my captain. I have to interact with him.” Eliza shrugged “Did you just come to give out to me?”

Hermione had been particularly stressed recently. Eliza knew she was in some sort of fight with Harry, and Ron was being ‘insufferable’ in his relationship with Lavender (even though Eliza didn’t need Hermione to point this out to her, Lavender and Ron could be seen snogging on benches every free minute of the day) but this meant a lot of her frustration was taken out on Eliza.

“I don’t want to give out to you, but I’ve told you I just don’t like Smith. He looks at you funny”

“He looks at everyone funny, he’s a funny guy” Eliza bit out, finally allowing a bit of her temper show.

Hermione looked affronted “You always pick your housemates' side, Eliza”

“If this is about Susan and Hannah, I’m sorry! I didn’t _intend_ for them to find out, and they haven’t told anybody” Eliza pleaded with her eyes.

“Intentions don’t matter, it’s what happened that matters, and we don’t know they haven’t told anyone. You should have been more careful when you were sneaking out”

Just as Eliza was about to respond a snarky voice called out to the two of them

“What are you shouting about, mudblood?” Pansy Parkinson was standing with her cronies “Fawley, be careful. She might infect you with her disease”

“You better shut up Parkinson or your face will be even more deformed in a minute,” Eliza said, narrowing her eyes and squaring her shoulders.

“I’m not the one who’s been hit in the face by bludgers my whole life” Millicent Bulstrode sniggered at this comment.

Eliza felt Hermione tug on her robes, but she ignored her and focused her attention on Pansy. Maybe if she put Parkinson in her place Hermione would forgive her. It was too bad she was terrible at comebacks.

“I have more hobbies than just hero worshipping and crushing on the son of a Death Eater you see. I’m not a disgusting bigot”

“One day, you’ll see just how disgusting the mudblood next to you is, then we can talk about your more _questionable_ hobbies” Pansy smirked and nodded towards Hermione “Honestly, a pureblood  and a mudblood” Eliza reached for her wand

“Eliza, go you’re making things worse” Hermione hissed “You have a Quidditch match anyway” Hermione pushed her outwards.

Eliza looked backward. She knew Hermione was right, she was cutting it close for the match. However, she didn’t want to leave Hermione in a middle of a fight nor did she want to leave her alone with a bunch of unsavory Slytherins.

“Are you coming, Hermione?” She asked hopefully, reaching out her hand.

Hermione shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. “No, just go”

Eliza wanted to ask if she would be going to the match but didn’t get a chance as Hermione was already sulking back into the great hall. Eliza considered going after her, but her train of thought was broken by Pansy.

“Trouble in paradise?”

Hermione turned around at these words, her eyes wide and fearful. She mouthed “go” at Eliza and walked right into Harry and Ron who were exiting the Great Hall. Now that Eliza knew she wasn’t alone with Pansy she settled herself and started running towards the Quidditch pitch. It was 11:30 and the match started at 12. She should have been down on the pitch twenty minutes ago. Zacharias was going to be very mad at her.

*****

She was out of breath when she finally got to the Hufflepuff changing rooms. As soon as she entered, she was shouted at.

“Where have you been?!” Zacharias shook her shoulders “I thought you weren’t going to show! I was going to have to pull someone out of the stands”

“Well I’m glad you appreciate me so much Zach, but I’m here now so let's just get on with it, can we?”

Zacharias gave her a look, he knew something was up but he dropped it.

“Right team, we’ve got a tough game ahead of us. Ravenclaws are clever and they're going to play smart,  
so we have to play the Hufflepuff way and put in some hard work.   
They're experienced but we have heart.   
I’d take a bludger out there for any of you,   
And a Hufflepuff win is way overdue!   
Now all hands in”

Everyone stood in a circle and placed their hands in, shouting in unison “For Cedric!”

Everyone in the changing room clapped, and as Eliza was pulling on her canary yellow robes she muttered “nice speech” to Zach, who gave her the thumbs up and a smile. The dedicated cheer to Cedric got everybody motivated, especially those who had been on the team with him.

A whistle blew from outside, the roar of the crowd could be heard. Eliza grabbed her Comet 290 and beaters bat from her locker and stood in line behind her captain. Thoughts of what Pansy Parkinson knew and how she knew it swirling around her head, Hermione back on her mind after the brief distraction of Zach’s speech.

She could almost feel the nerves pouring off of Emmo Costello, her beating partner. She turned around and gave them a smile, despite the conflict boiling within her.

“You alright kiddo? Its okay if you aren’t. I’ll look after you out there, and don’t worry about Zach. He’s really just a big softie.” Eliza winked and turned back around, rolling her shoulders and heading out onto the pitch. The sky was grey and reminded her of the game she played against Gryffindor in her third year. Luckily there were no Dementors this time around.

Eliza shot off into the air and Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle up in the center of the pitch, and the game began. Eliza could hear the cheer of the Hufflepuff crowd instantly. They were chanting Zacharias's name, urging him to score. The Ravenclaw section of the stadium was equally as packed, with blue banners and flags waving high in the air. Gryffindor and Slytherin were predictably less represented in the crowd, although there was still a good showing for the game of the lesser rivals.

Eliza noted that Colin Creevey, a member of the D.A was commentating on the match. His high pitched voice rang out over the stadium, describing the teamwork of Zach, Robin, and Bianca.

“Smith flies around O’Doherty and dummies to Phillips, _a spectacular move_ , throwing a pass behind the back to Bianca Lee, who switches it to Phillips- WHO SCORES! 10 points to Hufflepuff!”

A cheer erupted from the yellow-clad section of the crowd, and Eliza raised her bat in the air. Not for too long though, because the Ravenclaw chasers were on the attack. Their tricky moves proved hard to anticipate but Eliza hit bludger after bludger at them, they couldn’t keep the quaffle in their hands because of the relentless beating they were getting.

Eliza was on fire, taking out all of her frustration with Hermione, Parkinson, and schoolwork out on the bludgers. None of the other beaters could get a bat to them, Eliza always seemed to be there first, knocking the quaffle out of Ravenclaws hands or disrupting Changs chase of the snitch. The score remained 10:0 half an hour into the match.

Eliza’s arms were exhausted, but she felt a rush that only came from Quidditch. Her team should have been far out of reach, but after a nervy first few seconds the Ravenclaw keeper had regathered themselves and was making fine saves.

Eventually, the Ravenclaws called a time out, and in the wet, dreary afternoon the Hufflepuff team gathered in a huddle thirty feet off the ground.

“Eliza! You’re killing them! Do you guys see the shift Fawley here is putting in? I want you all to follow suit. Be determined and go hard for every move you make. We need to be more clinical in front of goal, Robin you had a great score there but if you don’t feel confident then pass to Bianca or me. Bianca: keep your eyes on the quaffle when you’re about to catch it. I have to pass to you guys more, I’ve been one dimensional since our first goal. Now Emmo, Charles get more involved in the game. I know it must be so hard when Eliza is doing it all for you guys but at least get your robes a bit dirty.” Zach pointed to the stains on his yellow robes, where the quaffle had hit him “Billy, catch that snitch”

Eliza felt quite enthused by the little pep talk Zach had given the team and prepared herself to fire off all cylinders once again. Her left arm was beginning to regain feeling after so much use, and she tensed her muscles. Waving her bat around she watched as the Ravenclaw team prepared themselves. They had a look of renewed vigor about them.

As soon as the game started up again, Eliza knew something was different. The Ravenclaw chasers were flying in a diamond formation with their two beaters flanking them. They flew together, like a flock of birds and collected the quaffle. Eliza could hear the confusion in the voice of Colin, and the shouts from the crowd. She refocused and started searching for the bludgers. They were flying erratically in the air, and when they saw where both of them were heading she laughed.

They were heading towards the massive target which the Ravenclaw team had made of themselves. The Ravenclaws quickly noticed this and changed the direction of their flight. Straight for Eliza.

Eliza copped on quickly what they were going to do, but it wasn’t quickly enough. The Ravenclaws brooms were fast, and she was soon surrounded by blue. The bludgers were still en route towards the clump of the team and Eliza attempted to fly away from her entrapment but was blocked at every turn. Just at the last second the Ravenclaw chasers split and flew off in separate directions, and at close range, their beaters directed the bludgers with full force towards Eliza.

She didn’t have time to make a swipe at either of them because even if she did the other would be left open to smash her. She tensed up as she stared the fate of being hit with two bludgers at full speed straight in the face.

The last thing she heard was the roar of the crowd, and the screams of her teamates.


	4. Unforgettable Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione looks on as Quidditch strikes again

Hermione was storming through the castle en route to Gryffindor tower. Ron and Harry followed both looking as confused as the other at Hermione’s mood, which was frightening to say the least. They had walked onto the scene of Pansy Parkinson sneering at the retreating figure of Eliza Fawley. Hermione had quickly got them to hurry away from the Slytherin girl while she had her back turned.

 

Filled with irritation and anxiety, a thick knot was tied in Hermione’s stomach. She was puzzled as to how Pansy Parkinson had found out about her and Eliza, but she was  _ angry  _ about it. She was angry that Pansy’s words had actually affected her, she was angry that Pansy had got anywhere  _ near _ Eliza and she was afraid. She was afraid about the reactions of Harry and Ron once Pansy inevitably spread around the gossip. Annoyance at Eliza’s carelessness bubbled underneath the surface once again.

 

“Hermione, slow down” Harry said, catching her arm “What’s got you so flustered?”

 

“Parkinson was being her usual insufferable self” Hermione grumbled, folding her arms over her chest “She was trying to throw Fawley off for the match or something.”

 

It was weird for Hermione to refer to Eliza as ‘Fawley’, it felt as unnatural as thinking of Harry as ‘Potter’. Her and Eliza were too close to refer to each other so impersonally. However, She was very conscious as to how she spoke about Eliza outside of the comfortable bubble the two of them had created for themselves, it was probably unwarranted though. Harry and Ron were both only observant of what they were currently obsessed with. Harry with Draco Malfoy's activities and Ron with Lavender Brown. As far as Ron and Harry knew, Eliza was just a friend. A friend who they hadn’t spoken to since they went to the Ministry together. 

 

“Eliza?” Ron asked “I forgot that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were playing today.” A grin spread across his face “We should go down and watch, I don’t think I’ve spoken to her all year. It would be good to support her after what she did last year, though I’m not cheering for Smith.”

 

There was nothing Hermione wanted to do less. Eliza played the most dangerous position in Quidditch, and was almost Gryffindorish in the way she conducted herself in the air.  It was enough for Hermione to watch Harry and Ron play. She felt ill at the thought of Eliza flying  _ towards  _ those iron balls, with nothing but a small bat to defend herself. Besides, she didn’t want Eliza to see her and think all was forgiven.

 

“Yeah, some Quidditch would be nice actually” Harry said, rubbing his scar “What d’yu think Hermione? Can you skip the library for  _ one _ day?” Harry and Ron shared a knowing smile

 

Hermione sighed but agreed “As long as I can bring a book”

 

                                                  ~~~~~~~~~

The trip down to the pitch was awkward, while bundling up in scarves and outer robes they had bumped into Ginny and Dean. Both Harry and Ron were irritated by the couple holding hands and had lagged behind. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that Harry had more than just  _ brotherly  _ feelings for Ginny. She was NOT going to mention that in front of Ron though. 

 

“I just don’t see why they have to be so  _ open _ about it, nobody wants to see them make lovey dovey eyes at each other! It’s disgusting” 

 

Hermione seemed to be the only one who saw the irony in what Ron was saying, Lavender and himself were attached at the lips most days. Every broom closet in the upper floors of the castle had been tainted by the pair at some point. Harry nodded along to what Ron was saying with a shy blush creeping up his cheeks.

 

The conversation was soon interrupted by a loud cheer from the crowd, the trio rushed to find seats. In the Gryffindor area Dean and Ginny were sitting close, sharing body heat. Ron and Harry both grumpily sat behind them, staring daggers at the two love birds.

 

Hermione was too busy to roll her eyes at the boys, she was watching Eliza fly with purpose around the pitch. Hermione flinched when she saw the bat connect with a bludger. The bludger was sent whizzing towards a Ravenclaw chaser who dropped the Quaffle right into Zacharias Smiths’ waiting hands.

 

“WHAT A HIT” Ron exclaimed “Harry, imagine if she were in Gryffindor! She’s so aggressive, really goes after those bludgers. Look! Here she goes again” 

 

Eliza was once again flying towards a bludger, and directed it towards Cho Chang who had spotted the snitch. It threw Chang off course, to the delight of the Hufflepuff crowd. 

 

Hermione felt a tug on her robes from behind her, Katie Bell was sitting there “Em- would you mind sitting down Hermione? It’s just I can’t really see” Hermione blushed. She hadn’t realised that she was still standing, she was so engrossed in the game before her.

 

She spent the rest of the match biting her nails, Eliza was involved in every move it seemed. Ron was raving about her skill and declaring Eliza would be the Cannons saviour if she were lucky enough to get a contract with them.

 

“She supports the Kestrels, Ronald” Hermione snapped, her eyes nervously following the movements of Eliza. “Besides, she wouldn’t play for the Cannons even if they were the only ones that offered her a contract”

 

Ron looked like he had just been hit with the full body bind curse. His mouth was gaping and his eye twitching. “Why would you think that Hermione?!” he finally spluttered “Any professional contract is a dream come true!”

 

“I just don’t think she’d be open to playing for an English club” Hermione said, rubbing her hands together and reapplying the water repellent charm on her cloak. “She wants to change the corrupt system of funding to the Quidditch league teams, I don’t think she would go and play for a club that’s part of the problem. Did you know that the Cannons got three times as much funding as the Kestrels last year even though the Kestrels finished eight places above them in the league? All because the Ministry is dominated by English warlocks looking after their own interests”

 

“Sounds like a load of Hippogriff dung to me, if the Cannons got that much then they’d be winning” Ron folded his arms “How do you know all of her stupid opinions on Quidditch anyway?”

 

“Oh- I was talking to her about it in the D.A last year” Hermione quickly covered her tracks. Ron didn’t seem to think that was out of the ordinary. While Harry gave her an odd look as if to say ‘you don’t talk about Quidditch…  _ ever _ .’

 

Madam Hooch’s whistle blew and the two teams flew into separate huddles. From the stand Hermione could see Eliza’s face screwed up in concentration. She looked a mixture between confused and angry and it made Hermione burst out laughing.

 

“What’s funny?” Ron asked “Did someone turn my hair green again?”

 

“No, I just realised I have no idea what is going on. Why have they stopped?”

 

“It’s just a time-out” Ginny turned around to contribute, she face down her brothers glare “Eliza’s right Ron. You know, the Holyhead Harpies get about as much as the Irish clubs do because the Department for Magical Sports and Games is so male dominated. They don’t think it’s worth investing in a women's clu- oh look they’re off again!”

 

Hermione tuned out Ron’s stubborn response and watched the match unfold in front of her eyes. The Ravenclaw team were trying a new tactic, although Hermione wasn’t sure what they were trying to do.

 

“Oh no” Harry mumbled “Look away now if you're squeamish” Hermione shifted her eyes to Harry, she didn’t understand why he looked so concerned. That was, until she saw two bludgers hit Eliza, both in the face. A splash of red burst from the contact, and Eliza was flung off her broom by the force of the impact.  Hermione stood up and screamed, as she watched Eliza fall through the air unconscious.

 

She was unaware of the shouts of outrage and worry from the crowd, Ron’s hands grabbing her and  _ Arresto Momentum  _ being shouted by Dumbledore, which cushioned the fall of Eliza. Her body was twisting and turning in the air but was slowly beginning to stop. Eliza had just fallen softly to the ground when Professor Sprout had just reached her landing position.

 

“Nasty hit, that was.” said Ron shaking his head “Hope her head recovers” He turned away from the scene of Professor Sprout and McGonagall levitating Eliza towards the castle. The game was continuing and Ravenclaw had the Quaffle, to the delight of their supporters. 

 

“After that very cynical move from Ravenclaw, taking out Eliza Fawley -who was having a marvelous game- they take the Quaffle and move it down the pitch and- SCORE! 10 points to Ravenclaw!” Colin Creevey's voice rang over the Stadium. A momentous cheer came from the sea of blue in the crowd.

 

The Hufflepuff section of the crowd was riotous, shaking their fists in the direction of the Ravenclaws and chanting Eliza’s name. Hermione was  _ livid _ she felt like cursing every single member of the Ravenclaw team until they burst. It must have shown on her face because Harry was gazing at her with a perturbed look upon his face.

 

“Are you okay Hermione? You’re -erm- sort of -er- cross looking” Harry said noting that Hermione’s eyes were following the retreating figures of Mcgonagall and Sprout, rather than the match.

 

“I’m fine. This has just been a waste of time that’s all. I think I might head back up to the castle and get a bit of work done” Hermione wiped a few tears that were leaking out of her eyes and sniffled. “I’ll see you two later” She rushed away despite the protests she heard behind her. When she had descended from her seat she saw up McGonagall and Sprout were still transporting Eliza towards the Hospital wing. Hermione went down to the side of the pitch, where she retrieved Eliza’s broom- her prized possession-  and began running after the two heads of house. 

 

“Professor! Professor!” Hermione called “Is Eliza okay?” she asked, just reaching the two teachers who were fast making progress up towards the Castle. When she saw Eliza’s face she gasped in shock and stood back.

 

Her lips were both busted open, with blood running freely out of her mouth where Hermione could see at least four teeth missing. Her nose was obviously broken, with bruising and redness spread all over. Her face was swollen, with her eyes forced closed. Where she once had high cheekbones was sunken, with more swelling around her jaw. Her once pale face was black and blue. Most worryingly was the angle at which her neck was.

 

“Miss Granger! This is a serious incident, I must ask you to back away” McGonagall sternly said “We have to assist Miss Fawley to the hospital wing at once”

 

“I can help! Please let me help” Hermione begged, tears running freely down her face “I can help you while Professor Sprout floos her parents, please just let me stay with her”

 

The two older women turned to each other, sharing a knowing glance. Then Professor Sprout spoke.

 

“Okay Miss Granger, you may assist Professor McGonagall while I inform Lord and Lady Fawley. Make sure her body is kept perfectly still while Minerva levitates her, alright?”

 

Hermione nodded, and focused her attention through her wand and onto Eliza. Her and Professor Mcgonagall were silent as they made their way to the Hospital wing, pausing only to cast a warming charm over Eliza’s still body. Once they got to the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey rushed out to meet them, she had a bed ready. When she saw the state Eliza was in her eyes widened. She pushed Mcgonagall and Hermione out of the way and began to wave her wand over Eliza’s prone figure.

 

McGonagall led Hermione to empty chairs and sat her down, she then took her hand and squeezed it. She waved her wand and conjurged a handkerchief, which she handed to Hermione.

 

“Miss Granger don’t worry, Poppy will ensure that Fawley is back to full health soon. Although I am curious as to why this affected you so much. I wasn’t aware that you and Eliza were so close.” McGonagall ended her sentence with a significant look.

 

Hermione blushed. She couldn’t believe that McGonagall was talking to her about this. Over the years she  _ had _ gone to McGonagall when she felt lonely or sad- like when Ron and Harry were ignoring her in 3rd year- but could she trust her with this?

 

“Just to make sure you know Hermione, the Wizarding world is far more accepting of gay couples that the muggle world. I trust Eliza told you this? If you ever need anybody to talk to, know that not only do I enjoy your company but it is my job to make sure all Gryffindors feel safe and happy.”

 

Hermione nodded, she was very embarrassed but thankful for her favourite Professors support.

 

“I’m just nervous to tell Harry, he was raised in the Muggle world too. I don’t think his family would have held very liberal views.”

 

“I think you underestimate that boy” McGonagall said, with a proud look on her face “He is so much like his mother and father. Nothing could change the way he sees you Hermione.”

 

Just as Hermione was about to respond, Professor Sprout burst into the hospital wing followed by two very regal looking adults. The man, Lord Fawley was balding. The hair that was remaining was the same colour as Eliza’s, but speckled with grey. His face was plump and red, while his eyes were a striking ice blue. His colouring was exactly like Eliza’s, but his style was not. Where Eliza wore bright colours, Lord Fawley was wearing a deep brown cloak, it looked like it was made from the finest materials, his wand was in an intricate holster made of dragon hide and his boots which poked out from under his long robes were reflecting light.

 

His wife was a strong woman, with dark hair and eyes. Her face was similar in shape to Eliza, and the small frown she was wearing was identical to the look Eliza had when she was anxious about something. Her robes of ruby red were elegant, and she moved with a grace that Eliza lacked. Hermione felt a flash of amusement at the memory of the heavy footedness of her girlfriend when sneaking away from Filch.

 

Hermione and Professor McGonagall stood up to meet the parents, but were swept aside by Madam Pomfrey. Hermione could see Eliza’s face once again, it was less battered than previously. Her nose was still crooked and her eyes were still closed, but the swelling and bruising had diminished slightly. The bruises looked at least a week old now, Madam Pomfrey was addressing the adults, Hermione tuned in.

 

“She suffered a skull fracture, a cervical fracture, a broken nose and cheekbone, bruising to her face and she had internal bleeding in her brain. I’ve done the internal work, and have managed to patch her up. There is no telling when she will wake up though, or what the side effects will be. It could be memory loss, temper tantrums or even loss of motor skills.”

“This is ridiculous!” Lady Fawley exclaimed “I want her transported to St. Mungos at once! Where is Dumbledore?!”

 

“Calm down dear, I’m sure Madam Pomfrey has done everything in her power to make sure Eliza is cared for. We’ll wait beside her until she wakes up. She will be staying here, we don’t want to create a stir” Lord Fawley said, bristling.  

 

                                       ~~~~~~~~~~

It took days for Eliza to wake up, and when she did Hermione was the one who was with her. It was after the last class of the day on Wednesday. Hermione was talking to Eliza about what she had learnt in Arthimancy that day. Susan and Hannah were due to take over from her in ten minutes. She was just packing up to leave when Eliza’s eyes opened. Hermione noticed and tapped her wand on the bed summoning Madam Pomfrey. 

 

“Eliza? Darling are you alright?” Hermione asked, taking hold of Eliza’s hand.

 

Eliza’s eyes were having trouble focusing. She finally looked at Hermione with a puzzled on her face.

 

“Who- Who are you? What’s going on?!” Eliza said panicked, she sat up quickly and began to shout for help.


	5. Whimsical Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for a bit but I had to do stuff, like lay on my couch and research college courses. Hope you enjoy!

It had been an odd few weeks for Eliza, the oddest period she could remember. Of course, she couldn’t remember much. Since that day when she woke up in the hospital wing, her life had been turned around. Or so the girls she shared her dormitory with informed her. She felt awkward and confused around them, especially Hannah and Susan. They always looked at her with ill-disguised sadness and tears in their eyes. Eliza knew why. She knew that she had lost part of herself, a bang to the head from two bludgers would do that.  
  
She would stay up at night, with a silencing charm around her bed, sobbing. Everything was so overwhelming. The faces, memories from her life, her own personality, she couldn’t recall any of it. The loneliness was overwhelming, and she didn’t think that her dorm mates understood that. She didn’t think they realised that they may have lost their friend, but Eliza had lost herself.  
  
In the beginning, when she first woke up, nothing seemed amiss. She knew her name was Eliza. She knew she was in Hogwarts and that she was a Hufflepuff. She knew she played Quidditch, and she knew she loved it. However, once she tried to remember any events that supported these facts, she came up short. Her head had been thumping, and when she opened her eyes everything was a blur. She tried to conjure an image of her mother in her mind's eye, but nothing would come. She panicked, and when she saw the girl- _Hermione_ \- who acted as though everything was perfectly natural, she lost it.  
  
The reaction from Madam Pomfrey was near instantaneous, people appeared out of nowhere and wands were pointed. After that commotion, there was worry, and hysterics from a woman who was her mother and silence from a man who was father. Hermione was escorted from the hospital wing by Professor McGonagall while Eliza sat in silence.  
  
It was very odd indeed, knowing who Albus Dumbledore was, but not knowing your own parents. It caused quite the stir, and for two weeks Eliza was forced to stay in St Mungo’s. She socialised with someone she was told was her former Professor and was spoken to hourly by Healers, got sent chocolate frogs from people she didn’t remember and cried silent tears when a man she thought was awfully handsome introduced himself as her older brother. He cried too, he didn’t say anything about the past or push expectations upon her. For the first time since she woke up, she felt normal, wrapped in the arms of a weeping man.  
  
It was Dominic, her brother, who asked if she wanted to go back to Hogwarts. He said it might make life a bit easier, and less monotonous. There was nothing wrong with her, he assured. She had forgotten a lot, but she remembered spells, potions, and constellations. She could still go to school, even if parts of her life were still a bit cloudy. Eliza jumped at this chance, anything was better than the days inside St Mungo’s. Where the most exciting daily activity was exploding snap with the permanent residents.  
  
Coming back to school was harder than she expected. She was stared at as she walked down the halls, and whispers seemed to follow her. She was stopped at least once a day with sympathy from people who seemed to think she was suddenly an idiot. Worst of all, people she knew (hoped) that she wasn’t friends with before, always seemed to gravitate towards her.  
  
“Hello Eliza” a pug-faced Slytherin said, with false concern “Do you need any help with your walking, or remembering our first year together? I’d be happy to help, you know us Purebloods must stick together”  
  
This girl, Pansy, always approached her when Hermione was around and the snake delighted in the look of hurt that crossed the Gryffindors face whenever she acted in such a manner. Pansy claimed that they had been best friends since first year, and just in case, Eliza hadn’t said anything. Pansy didn't look upset when talking wit her, so it was a welcome change from the misery that surounded the Hufflepuffs.  Soon, however Eliza began to realise why sitting with Pansy caused confusion on almost everybody elses face, In Transfiguration when Pansy had somehow insured Eliza was surrounded by Slytherins and was blathering on about Muggleborns to her, she snapped.  
  
“-And Purebloods who enter into unsavory relationships shouldn’t really be counted as Purebloods at all, should they Eliza?” Pansy said with a smirk.  
  
“I think you must be mistaking my views with somebody else Pansy. I’m tired of you talking down to me and obviously trying to manipulate me to believe your backward politics. So shove off, I remember enough to know that I could _never_ believe any of what you are saying” Eliza’s voice steadily rose until everybody in the class had turned to look at her.  
  
The only person in the room she had eyes for though, was Hermione, who was leaking tears as she smiled softly. Harry Potter who sat beside her beamed and a red-haired boy clapped loudly.  
  
“Enough Mr. Weasley! Thank you very much for that interruption Ms. Fawley, it was well worth listening to. However, I would like everyone to continue their Transfigurations. We do not want fleshy dogs, transfigure your partner _with_ fur.” McGonagall held the class with every word, and soon the only remnant of the interruption was the blush on Eliza’s face.  
  
The scowl on the Slytherins only increased as Eliza stood up and sat next to a boy from Hufflepuff, who had introduced himself as Ernie the week previous. His face broke into a huge grin when she sat down next to him, and the Ravenclaws on the table winked at her.  
  
“Welcome back to the best table ‘Liza” Ernie whispered and screwed his face up in concentration then waved his wand at her. All of a sudden she was a fleshy dog. She barked and wagged her naked tail.

Transfiguration flew by for her after her new seating arrangements, and she had almost forgotten about her outburst until the Professor asked her to stay back.  
  
Once everybody had cleared out of the classroom, McGonagall spoke in her Scottish brogue.  
  
“I was very proud of what you said today Eliza” Eliza turned red and was about to speak up, when McGonagall held up her hand “I know it must be near impossible to navigate the students in this school for you, but I trust you can tell who your friends were and who they are” a lump formed in Eliza’s throat.  
  
“I know Professor, it’s just- I don’t know what they expect from me and they always seem so frustrated when I talk to them- It isn't me they want it's somebody else. It feels safer to talk to people who never knew me” Eliza could feel tears dripping down her face and she turned away.  
  
“You _will_ find, in time Fawley, people who care about you not for what you remember but who you are. Talk to those people who are trying to catch your eye, I see them and I know you do too." Eliza felt a pat on her shoulder "Also thirty points to Hufflepuff for inspiring words, off you go.”  
  
Eliza nodded back at the Professor and swiftly walked out of the class. It was the end of the day, but she didn’t feel like studying or going to dinner. She found herself on the seventh floor, walking up and down a corridor and wishing for a safe space to cry in. When entering the doorway that appeared, she saw a blonde, sour-faced boy with two young girls walking towards her, they looked enraged at the sight of her. She would have been more curious had she not been on the edge of a meltdown.  
  
Eliza slammed the door behind her and paused. She then began to wail. She fell against the wall and cried for all that she had lost. Faces flashed before her eyes of those she just knew were important to her. Her dad and mum.Susan. Hannah. Zacharias Smith. _Hermione_. She knew these people had once held significance in her life. Their approval seemed so distant now. She be all alone in the world if not for Dominic. She didn’t know if she should heed her Professor's advice and approach them, or forge a new path for herself. Would it hurt too much to see disapointment in the faces of those who were supposed to love her?  
  
After a good half hour of bawling on the floor, Eliza stood and approached the bed. She took in the room: it was filled with a large yellow and black bed, gold and red pillows and a picture of two women, both unidentifiable. As Eliza sunk into the bed to resume her emotional outburst, the smell of vanilla wafted through the air. 


	6. Out of the broom closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heheheeh

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, Hermione was laughing and smiling. The Gryffindors had just been let out of their sixth year Transfiguration class, Ron had made a comment on what had transpired in the middle of the lesson. Hermione was aware that her snorting was a bit over the top for the joke Ron had made, but she was walking on air and nothing seemed to matter at the moment. She knew Harry was smirking because of her reaction rather than Ron’s humour but at present, she couldn’t care less.

 

Ron kept the joke going on when he saw the response he was getting, and his hands became more and more animated as he retold the story to the Gryffindors joining from Divination.

 

“-Then Fawley stood up -she looked like she was about to hit Parkinson, but she didn’t, I guess she has more self control than most of us- and just walked right away! Professor McGonagall didn’t even comment on it she just let it happen! Parkinson looked like she was the one who was hit by those bludgers. Stupid sneaky Slytherin, I don’t know why none of the Hufflepuffs hadn’t stopped Eliza from hanging out with her before now.”

 

At the bludger comment Hermione stopped laughing, it was too soon to be joking about that. Eliza was still suffering from the effects, and as Ron said she was alone in doing so.

 

“I guess they just don’t want to push her too hard” Harry said, scratching his head “It must be a shock for everyone. She was really popular before and now she’s acting much different”

 

Hermione had heard rumours from Parvati, who’s sister Padma was going out with Justin Finch-Fletchley that the Hufflepuffs were all very wary of Eliza. Apparently Professor Sprout had told them not to cause her any distress by expecting her to be the exact same person - she had lost her  _ entire  _ memory - and to be aware that she may not like to be crowded. Obviously the whole of Hufflepuff house had heeded this advice, and taken it a bit too seriously. Eliza seemed to be alone almost all the time, Hermione thought it was no wonder that she had allowed Pansy to spend so much time with her. If she had retained her extrovertedness then she would be  _ dying _ with how little contact she had with people.

 

A knot tied itself in Hermione’s stomach with that thought, Eliza alone was not a happy camper. Eliza alone with no memory must be incredibly lonely and restless. Hermione couldn’t go and talk to her though, not with how things would play out. 

 

For three months, herself and Eliza had been closer than Hermione had been with anyone, even Ron and Harry. She hadn’t hidden anything from Eliza, and she was certain Eliza hadn’t hidden anything from her. They had been intimate and open with one another, and so trusting.

 

Hermione knew the issues that Eliza had with her brother, something Eliza hadn’t shared with anybody else and Hermione had confided not only her biggest fears but also her sexuality. They both shared their ambitions, Eliza to reform the corruption in the Ministry surrounding Ireland and Hermione to end House Elf slavery. Even before they were girlfriends, they were great friends. Eliza had proven herself time and time again the year previous. Both by being in the D.A and then by joining the group that went to the Department of Mysteries, where she had put her life on the line to help Harry.

 

Hermione  _ loved _ Eliza. She had heard Eliza say that she loved Hermione as well. Now though, Eliza wouldn’t remember any of that. She wouldn’t remember what she confided in Hermione, let alone that she confided in her at all. Hermione trusted Eliza absolutely, but to Eliza, Hermione was a complete stranger. Hermione didn’t think she could deal with Eliza treating her as a nobody, treating her with the same apprehension as Pansy Parkinson.

 

If only Hermione had known what she had before she lost it, getting angry with Eliza over the Susan and Hannah incident was so  _ idiotic _ . It seemed so inconsequential now. If Eliza would just remember her, Hermione would kiss her naked in front of the whole school. Although it probably helped that Harry had confronted her about the whole ‘gay’ thing right after the  _ incident _ .

 

She remembered it clearly, and if she ever had to produce a patronus again, this memory would be up there: She had just come back from the hospital wing, after Eliza had woken up. She knew she looked a mess, -who  _ wouldn’t _ after their girlfriend lost all memory of them?- and Harry was there. He engulfed her in his arms and she let him hug her. That should have been the first sign that something was up. Harry hated physical contact.

 

He took her from the common room and they went outside in the chilly December air. His hands were fidgeting and he wouldn’t meet her eyes. His face was set and determined though. 

 

“So… I noticed that you’ve had a pretty strong reaction to Eliza’s injury” he started awkwardly “and there’s nothing wrong with that, I mean she is our friend and everything.” He gave her a significant look. “I know it’s really hard when you can’t talk to a friend about certain stuff”

 

Hermione knew now what Harry was getting at, but she didn’t want to admit to anything, so she decided to focus on the one puzzling part of what Harry had said.

 

“Harry, is there something about Voldemort you don’t want to tell us? I know I can’t understand what it’s like but I can always listen” 

 

Harry laughed dryly, “No this is definitely not about Voldemort, and if it were then I’d want you to admit me to St. Mungo’s straight away” He took a deep breath “I just wanted you to know before anyone, that well-” Harry gulped and was visibly paler than before “I’m bi” His eyes widened.

 

Hermione gasped, and looked at him “Oh Harry, you know that could never change what I think of you.” This was true, Harry was like family to Hermione “You’re the bravest and most strong person I know, I love you” Hermione jumped into Harry’s arms and was surprised when he hugged back.

“I don’t know why I was so nervous telling you anyway” Harry said sheepishly “I mean with you and Eliza” he smirked “You don’t have to say it or anything but I’m not as blind as Ron you know”

Hermione blushed “What are these for then?” She said, tapping his glasses.

“Those are eye protection from Ginny when she finds out I like Dean”

It all clicked in place for Hermione, It wasn’t Dean Harry was jealous of, it was Ginny. She grabbed Harry again, thankful that she had a friend like him. Thankful that she no longer felt alone in her experience.

That had been two and a half weeks ago, and neither of them had told anybody else. They were both very excited to talk to one another about their crushes. Hermione delighted in finally telling somebody stories of Eliza and Harry nervously described what Dean looked like in dress robes. Both of them knew that homosexuality was widely accepted in the wizarding world, but neither of them were ready to make anything public. At least Hermione wasn’t ready without Eliza.

They were having one of these discussions in the library later in the evening  of the ‘Eliza destroys Parkinson’ day. Ron was off with Lavender somewhere (probably up to something involving a contraception spell) and Harry and Hermione were claiming to get some last minute homework in before the Christmas break. Soon after much discussion and Defence Against the Dark Arts work for Harry and amnesia research for Hermione they decided to call it a night and head back up to the dormitory, hoping to get there without running into Ron and Lavender.

“You know, I’d have thought you liked Malfoy or something with how much you talk about him” Hermione stated “I mean, come on, you and him are always fighting”

“He does have a certain  _ look _ about him, but I’m more into personality and his is rotten. He’s always been such a bully” Harry shivered “That  _ is _ what my mum thought about my dad though”

Hermione scowled “Please don’t end up with Malfoy. I wouldn’t be able to stand Ron’s attitude”

Just as they were walking through the archway, they heard footsteps coming into the castle. Immediately both Harry and Hermione fell silent. They both looked up to see who it was. 

 

Hermione first saw mud, and then bright yellow robes. It was the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Hermione was about to greet Zacharias, when she saw Eliza. Eliza was with the Quidditch team, talking to some third year. Hermione knew the third year was called Emmo, but was seeing too much red to register that.

 

After all that the  _ stupid _ sport had done to her, Eliza was still playing. Eliza was still flying around after balls that were designed to  _ hurt  _ her. Hermione felt her face heat up, and her arms begin to shake. She was aware that the whole Hufflepuff team had stopped to stare at her and Harry. They were blocking their path to the basement. 

 

“Erm… excuse me? Granger, Potter” Smith sneered

 

“How could you?!” Hermione exclaimed, and pointed at Smith “How could you let her back so quickly?! She could have  _ died  _ and all you care about is a stupid Quidditch cup?! How pathetic are you?” She finished by poking Smith in the chest.

 

“Hey!” He swatted her hand away “I didn’t do anything, Eliza  _ wanted _ to be on the team and she can make her own decisions without interfering Gryffindors. You lot got her in enough danger last year, with all your stupid exploits.”

 

Hermione was shocked, Eliza was  _ willingly _ putting herself in danger once again. Part of Hermione wasn’t shocked though. This was exactly the kind of thing she would expect from Eliza. She looked at her  _ love interest _ . Eliza had a look of bemusement on her face.

 

“You two do know I’m right here? And I have no idea what you’re talking about Zacharias with the whole ‘exploits’ thing but you are right” Eliza looked Hermione dead in the eye “I can make my own decisions” 

 

“I just can’t believe you!” Hermione said angrily looking at Eliza “Come on Harry, lets go” Hermione pulled Harry after her, leaving a wounded Eliza behind. Hermione heard Smith behind them say:

 

“You can just call me Zach you know.” 

 

Hermione couldn’t help that notice when she breifly looked back, that Eliza still had her SPEW badge on. 


	7. The Beaters return

It was Yule break, and Eliza was going home. The first week of Hogwarts that she could remember- the week just gone- had been tumultuous to say the least. Not only had she cried more than Moaning Myrtle, but she had managed to make both enemies and friends. 

 

Pansy Parkinson was, at the beginning of the week, the only person who spoke to her without an air of hesitation. However, after Eliza’s outburst, things became nasty. Slytherins would be waiting in the halls to curse her and Eliza worried that she would no longer have anyone to talk to. Although, she would rather have nobody than the bigoted Pansy. 

 

This turned out to be an unfounded worry. After she had finished crying that afternoon she had met the Hufflepuff Quidditch team going out for a practice. 

 

“Hey! You guys didn’t tell me there was training on today” Eliza said, wiping her eyes “Wait for me to get ready will you?”

 

“Are you sure you want to… er… play?” Zacharias asked “I mean, after…” he pointed to his head and mimed fainting. Another member of the team- the keeper by the look of his build- smacked Zacharias on the back of the head.

 

Eliza chose to ignore the slightly insensitive dig and focused back to the matter at hand. “NO! I  _ definitely _ want to play, just let me go get changed, I’ll be ready in a split” She quickly ran to her dormitory and began to dig through her trunk. Throwing all of her possessions out onto the floor she finally found her Quidditch gear, she noticed there was a weird badge on her robes .Deciding it must have been important to her, she kept it pinned on the lapel of her robes. She pulled the robes on and grabbed the broom that was beneath her bed. It was covered in mud, but she had no time to clean it.

 

As she ran through the common room people looked up at her with wide eyes.

 

“Where are you off to Eliza?” Susan called in a hesitant voice, herself and Hannah were sitting on two chairs in front of a fire. They looked like they were doing homework.

 

“Quidditch Practice! My first one back” Eliza beamed at everyone in the common room, ignoring the winces on many people's faces. Dismissing all of the concerned looks she was getting, she ran out of the common room to where the rest of the team was waiting. 

 

“About time, we were about to leave without you” Zacharias said in a teasing tone “Come on then, we’ve missed our star beater”

 

As Eliza and the team walked down to the Quidditch pitch, Zacharias introduced the team to Eliza. They all seemed genuinely friendly and were talking away to her. She wondered why nobody in Hufflepuff had acted like this earlier in the week. She supposed they wanted  _ her _ to approach them. 

 

In training, the three chasers and keeper went two on two while the seeker searched for the snitch. Emmo and Eliza were off to the side, hitting a bludger to one another. Eliza knew it wasn’t very strenuous training but it was fun. She was surprised at how naturally the skills of beating came to her. She didn’t even miss one bludger, and the time seemed to pass quick as anything. 

 

The next part of training involved the three chasers taking on the beaters and keeper, while the seeker still chased after the snitch. There was a high wind, and the rain pelted down. Eliza simply pulled up her sleeves and continued whacking bludgers at the chasers, halting the quaffle hogs in their tracks.  _ Nobody _ was safe when she was the one with a bat.

 

Eliza revelled in this activity, hitting bludgers at people was so fun. She also seemed to be  _ good _ at it. For the whole week she had managed fine with all of her schoolwork, but she hadn’t excelled at anything. This though, this was something she had a knack at. She noticed Emmo was swinging at the bludgers with a straight arm, Eliza flew up towards her and tried to correct Emmo’s swing. She explained how you could get more power if you bent the arm back and flicked your wrist. Emmo laughed.

 

“You’ve tried to tell me all this before you know, I just could never get the hang of your way.” they smiled and patted Eliza on the arm “Thank you though, you’re still a great teacher.” 

 

Eliza was blushing, of course she’d humiliate herself like this. “Ahh I’m sorry, I didn’t want to be annoying or anything. I just honestly wanted to help.”

 

“I know, really, it was the near exact same wording as before. You’ve always looked out for me.” Emmo smiled at her “It’s nice to know that hasn’t changed”

 

Soon after that, training was over and the whole team made their way back to the common room. Eliza was chatting away with Emmo, Zacharias was leading the group through the corridors. They came to a stop when two students appeared out of nowhere in their path. Eliza quickly realised it was Harry Potter and Hermione. She noticed the upturn of Hermione's mouth and the crinkle of her eyes, Harry was blushing. 

 

Eliza smiled at this scene, she couldn’t help but think how adorable Hermione looked when she was being mischievous. After the success that was that day, maybe Eliza could approach Hermione? They had obviously been close  _ before _ . Eliza knew that Hermione had been staring at her all week. She had felt those deep brown eyes follow her throughout most of her classes, and she  _ liked _ how it felt. She wanted Hermione to look at her, and she wanted to look at Hermione. More than any other person Eliza had encountered this week, she was drawn to Hermione. Eliza’s eyes were drawn to the petite brown hands of Hermione. The thought of holding them filled Eliza to the brim with unbridled giddiness.

 

This blissful thinking was soon interrupted by a snarl coming from Hermione. Attacking Zacharias over Eliza playing Quidditch. This made a new emotion rise in Eliza, Quidditch had been the first time she had felt normal in three weeks. She knew Hermione was just concerned about her, but it was  _ her _ decision what she did.

 

It hurt when Hermione directed her anger towards Eliza, but Eliza knew that Hermione was probably dealing with the after effects of the bludgers as well. So much for trying to talk though, Eliza couldn’t see that going well at all, Hermione was volatile. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Sitting on the train to London, Eliza was with with her year mates from Hufflepuff. All of them were going home this year. Their parents were scared with the return of the Dark Lord, and wanted their kids home for the period they could be. Conversation stemmed around this topic, Eliza found herself lost quite a bit. Near the end of the journey, an awkwardness fell over the group.

 

“Ever since my… aunt died” Susan gulped “My parents have been unwilling to allow me out of their sight, so I don’t know what this break is going to be like” She looked downcast.

 

“What happened to your aunt?” Eliza asked, she noticed Zach shaking his head at her but the damage was already done.

 

“You know what happened to her Eliza, I would’ve thought you’d at least remember that!” Susan sniffled “You Know Who killed her” Susan had tears running down her face and Hannah began to comfort her. “I can’t believe this happened to you” Susan whispered “You’re a completely different person.”

 

“Hey, lay off her” Zach said “This is harder for her than any of you, and maybe if we all made more of an effort she wouldn’t have to run off with Slytherins”

 

Everybody in the compartment looked down guiltily, Eliza just wished the journey could be over all ready. She had put her foot in it at least three times. She would need to ask someone to give her a play by play of her Hogwarts years. She felt completely blind in talking to people, when she had no idea what their previous interactions had been like. Was she really half of what she had been before? She felt like it.

 

The rest of the train ride was spent in much silence, Eliza contemplated looking for Emmo but remembered they were staying in Hogwarts. She wished she could go and find Hermione and talk to her, but she was afraid of the reaction she would garner. The only person she could count as a friend was Zach, and he was far too sarcastic and snarky to have a deep conversation with.

 

When the train stopped, Eliza cleared out of the compartment as quick as possible. Calling a quick goodbye and with a wave to Zach she hurried out of the train. She had cast a featherweight charm on her trunk so it was no trouble carrying it through the hordes of children. She was halfway down the corridor when she heard a call from behind her. It was Hermione. 

 

“Eliza!” Hermione called, she was directing students while the red haired boy- Ron- stood back and watched “You’re a prefect! you have to help with the instruction of the younger students” she looked breathless.

 

Eliza immediately dropped her trunk on the ground and used her wand to levitate it over the heads of the students walking through the train. As she walked towards Hermione and Ron the trunk was out of the way of everyone, floating above everybodies heads. She clasped her hands together and mentally prepared herself for this interaction.

 

“Hey Eliza!” Ron grinned, thumping her on the back “How have you… er been?”

 

“I’ve been better… I think” Eliza returned his smile “How about you guys?”

 

“We’re fine, I’m just looking forward to Christmas. It feels like years since I’ve seen my mum.” Hermione said over her shoulder as she pointed the way to the exits for a first year.

 

“You’d think they’d be able to find the exits themselves wouldn’t you?” Ron joked “I feel a bit stupid pointing to a big open door”

 

Eliza laughed, mostly at the look of indignation on Hermione’s face. She decided to take Hermione’s side. “Well I don’t see you doing much of the pointing to be honest.” Eliza smiled “Looks like we are just the hangers on for all Hermione’s hard work." Eliza snuck a glance at Hermione and was glad to see a small smile on the girls face.

 

The Prefect duty didn’t carry on for much longer, but with Hermione and Eliza helping younger students and Ron loudly making jokes it went by much quicker. Eliza was so comfortable with the two of them, and Hermione was laughing and joining in with some funny comments. It put Eliza at ease and she found herself goofily smiling at the girl. Hermione noticed and twitched her eyebrow, which caused flips in Eliza’s stomach, she looked down towards her shoes with pink cheeks.

 

Eliza clapped her hands together as the last of the students exited the train. 

“Well it was nice to talk with you two but I think my brother is waiting for me on the platform so I had better get going” Eliza waved at the two Gryffindors and pulled her trunk after her, but turned back when she heard Hermione’s voice.

 

“Your brother is here to collect you?” Hermione inquired, her eyebrows were furrowed and a small frown was on her face “Dominic?”

 

“Yeah I got an owl from him during the week saying he would be here, I don’t want to keep him waiting” As she was saying this Hermione walked towards her.

 

“If you want you can come and stay with me and my parents, they won’t mind” Hermione said quickly. “It would be no trouble at all”

 

Eliza was puzzled, that was a weird proposition. Part of her wanted to accept, because she wanted to spend time with Hermione. Hermione and her cackle and soft smile.

 

“Em… thanks for offering but I’ll be fine with my brother and parents.” Eliza smiled “It will be my first Yule with them, so I don’t want to miss it.” 

 

Hermione nodded, still looking concerned and hugged her. Eliza wrapped her arms around the girl, and pulled her close.

 

“Be safe” Hermione whispered. 

 

Eliza smiled uneasily and made her way out to the platform, walking into another hug. This time the arms of her brother engulfed her.


End file.
